Otis Johnson II (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Knightwing Restorations Inc. Office | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Administrative assistant | Education = | Origin = Human, Mutate Due to a mishap at an A.I.M. facility, Otis was exposed to a chemical blast making him indestructible and impervious to pain | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Justin Gray; Jimmy Palmiotti; Khari Evans | First = Daughters of the Dragon #2 | HistoryText = Early Life Otis Danger Johnson was accidentally exposed to a chemical at an A.I.M. facility, making him indestructible and impervious to pain. Knightwing Restorations Johnson worked as an administrative assistant for the Knightwing Restorations , Ltd and due to the working style of this company he normally helped Colleen Wing and Misty Knight on many cases. He tried to act a tough thug which was very unconvincing. He was attacked by the Atlantean; Orka who was looking for Misty and Colleen. Being away from the sea caused oxygen imbalance in his brain. Because he could not answer his questions he pummeled Otis around the office. He could not understand why he wouldn't die. After a while stopped hitting Otis and waited patiently for them to return. After that the two became friends. During an investigation of Celia Ricadonna, after the murders of some of their clients, he posed as a parking attendant at an auction she was having to sell a microchip that could destroy the global economy. He later stalled the bodyguards long enough to stop Ricadonna from escaping.. Heroes for Hire During the Civil War; Misty and Coleen were contacted by Iron Man to reform Heroes for Hire in order to track down superhumans refusing to comply with the Superhuman Registration Act. Initially hesitant, the pair eventually created a team including Shang-Chi, Humbug, Orka, Black Cat, Paladin and a new Tarantula. Otis was kept on for administration. When Ricadonna planned a prison break, she sent a bomb to their office, destroying it with only Otis inside. Though he was fine, he was concerned about losing his job. Otis went undercover as the pizza delivery guy, but all he was delivering was a box full of smoke screen, allowing to take down a group of criminals. The information they got led them to the Grim Reaper. Otis teamed up with Orka and Shang-Chi to save Humbug from the Headmen. Sadly he friend Orka's was killed.When the team traveled to the Savage Land, Otis stayed behind. However on their return the Hulk was raging war against the city, however this lead to the end of the team. Leaving him without a job. | Powers = * Indestructible: Otis "Danger" Johnson is indestructible he has been shot, caught in explosions and been smashed around by Orka the super strong Atlantean for hours. Otis "Danger" Johnson actually survived a punch from Iron Fist and more without leaving a scratch or feeling pain. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia =* Not to be confused with Cloak's younger brother who appeared in Cloak and Dagger Vol 3 4. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Invulnerability Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics Experiment